Bullet
Jack Blundell, also known as Bullet, is a character serving the Illuminate in Supocalypse. Biography Bullet spent most of his adult life as a pickpocket, spending some of his earnings at bars or clubs in (what used to be) Chicago. Although he's not an idiot academically or socially, he thought college wasn't worth the money. Since his mother was an alcoholic and his father apathetic, they frankly didn't care what his son did for a living as long as he was out of the house. One day, Bullet was being chased by the police as someone noticed his thievery. When the virus struck, Bullet began to run faster than the police car, only to realize that it stopped pursuing him for some reason. When he stopped to take a breath, he felt exceptionally weak; he had to recover to his normal stamina much longer than usual. He grew bored of being a Loner, as he couldn't find any populated towns or cities for him to live in. He was later drawn to the Illuminate, for its mysteriousness, large society and (he supposed) a lack of authority to prevent him from doing whatever he wanted. Bullet doesn't take orders very often and usually has his own agenda while trying to figure out the Illuminate's. Powers and Skills '''Speed Combat: '''Bullet can charge at foes at mach speeds, with his strength increasing with momentum. With this newly accustomed power, he can stop nearly at a dime, even at supersonic speeds, and his reaction times dramatically increase when going fast. He can also use his speed for escape or pulling jokes on people, but the latter requires a great amount of precision and reaction as he's constantly moving forward. '''Double-Edged Power: '''This power, unlike many others in Supocalypse, comes at a cost. The recovery period between speeding up is his largest flaw, leaving him vulnerable with little to no defenses to back this up. The cool-down period is based on how many seconds he stayed in motion in normal time multiplied by half speed he was going at. For example, if he jogged at normal running speed for four seconds, he would recover for simply two seconds, but if he went at twice that speed for four seconds in normal time, he would be at rest for four seconds. He also can't stay in constant motion, as that may tire out every muscle in his body to the point of killing him. Going at speeds over Mach 1 makes it hard for him to turn, essentially travelling straight ahead. Combat Style and Weaknesses Other than his double-edged speed boost, he's mostly ineffective against foes made of hard material, such as stone or iron. He doesn't rely on combat too much to get the job done, as he usually manipulates foes to get information and uses it to his advantage in espoinage or reports it to the higher authorities of the Illuminate. When fighting, he uses the element of surprise, striking a foe from behind or from the side. His sheer level of speed makes his foes unable to retaliate unless they can find him recovering his stamina. If he's at rest, he can be good at hand-to-hand combat but definitely not one of the best fighters. Personality Bullet is bold, charming and crafty, but also brash, smarmy and manipulative. People can't tell if he's being serious or not when he's around his "friends". Sometimes, he befriends people he finds exciting, lead interesting lives or are just fun to be around. Other times, he "befriends" those he sees as a means to an end, who worship him or can't resist him and have wealth, secret information or other things to spare. Nevertheless, he draws a large following and knows where the fun is. He likes playing tricks on people but hates it if he's the victim; he'll never visibly melt down, but he'll certainly try to find the man who wronged him. Bullet also gets annoyed if his friends, truly or otherwise, lock him out of the loop. He's relaxed when alone, but he prefers going out, taking in exhileration and luxury by whatever means are necessary. Bullet's a big smartass in conversation, especially when he's talking to his actual friends. Towards people he manipulates, he uses his charm and wit to infatuate or persuade them (he'll still be a smartass, but the jokes will usually fly over their heads). Goals and Beliefs His only goals in the current state of the world are to live life like he always had while going on grander adventures and obligatorily helping out the Illuminate. Bullet doesn't have much of a conscience and his beliefs are very self-centered. As long as it benefits him and no one finds out his crimes, it's good to him. Faction Status He's not an active member of the Illuminate, but he appreciates the company. He usually ventures out of the area to hang out with Loners but doesn't associate himself with them. Additional Notes *Bullet almost never goes on missions with the Illuminate that don't interest him unless there's money or some other reward involved. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Illuminate